Wired headsets are commonly used with many portable electronic devices such as portable music players and mobile phones. Headsets can include non-cable components such as a jack, headphones, and/or a microphone and one or more cables that interconnect the non-cable components. The headphones exist in many different form factors such as over-the-ear headphones or as in-the-ear or in-the-canal earbuds.